Rise of a New Mamodo King
by CamouflageDragon
Summary: The mamodo are back to fight for the title of Mamodo King or Queen. Zack and Yukai must beat the odds and come out on top or the new ruler may be an evil one. OC's are welcome.
1. Chapter 1: Dawn of a New Tournament

**Chapter 1  
****Dawn of a new Tournament **

Rain started pouring, lightning flashed in the sky, and thunder boomed in the distance. A mamodo walked down the dirt road with his spell book tied to his back. He walked by the baseball field and saw the last part of the game.

"Strike three, your out!," yelled the umpire.

The crowd went wild, the pitcher struck out eight people in a row. Now he was going for his ninth. Another batter stepped up to plate. The pitcher clenched the ball tightly in his hand, he aimed dead center for the catcher's glove, and threw a knuckle ball. The batter made contact with bat, but it didn't go far because the pitcher caught it as fast as he threw it.

"Your out, game over!," yelled the umpire.

The crowd cheered as the players carried the pitcher off into the dugout. The players got their stuff and left the dugout, the pitcher was the last to leave. The mamodo was waiting for him outside the dugout. The pitcher observed the mamodo. The mamodo was almost half his size, his clothes were all ripped, he had spiky brown hair, he had orange colored eyes with lines going down from them, and a light blue spell book on his back.

"That was an amazing throw," said the mamodo.

"Uh…thanks kid," replied the pitcher.

"What's your name?," asked mamodo.

"Zack Sunochi," said Zack.

"I'm Yukai Bell," replied Yukai with a smile on his mouth.

"Bell…the name sounds familiar," muttered Zack.

Zack started walking off to his house, with Yukai following close behind. He walked into his house, his mom was cooking in the kitchen and his little sister was playing her DS at the table.

"Hey honey, who's your friend," asked Mom.

Zack turned around and looked down, he didn't notice Yukai following him.

"What do you want," asked Zack kind of annoyed that Yukai followed him all the way home.

"…I kind of need a place to stay," said Yukai.

"Don't you have parents?," asked Zack.

"…no…," muttered Yukai.

"Oh, come on in out of the rain," said Mom.

She walked over to Yukai and brought him to the table. She got a towel out of the bathroom and put it on Yukai's shoulders. She got some Macaroni and Cheese from the kitchen and gave some to Yukai.

"Your welcome to stay here for as long as you like," said Mom.

Zack's sister got up from her chair and walked over to Yukai. She observed him very carefully.

"Mom, he's got some weird lines under his eyes," said Zack's sister, Layla.

Mom looked at the lines under Yukai's eyes, she passed her finger across the lines, they weren't cuts.

"Weird," remarked Mom.

"What's that book?," asked Layla.

Zack swiped the book out of Layla's hands. The writing on the front was weird, he opened the book and read the first page.

"_**Kyron**_," said Zack.

The books started shining and Yukai shot several giant ice shards out of his mouth. The wall had been turned into swiss cheese.

"Whoa," remarked Zack and Layla.

"My wall!," screamed Mom.

Zack took Yukai and high-tailed it to his room to avoid Mom's fury.

"What the hell was that?," asked Zack.

Yukai just shrugged, he didn't know what happened in the kitchen. Yukai walked over to the window and looked around.

"Did you hear something Zack…," asked Yukai.

Something jumped into the their window and pinned Yukai down against the wall. The arm he was holding Yukai down with was solid black, with spikes coming out of it. The rest of his body was snowflake white, with long black pants.

"Finally caught up to you Yukai, now I can reap the reward from Hanon," said the Mamodo.

Zack grabbed his bat and knocked him against the wall.

"Who the hell are you," yelled Zack.

"Lunix, Master of Shadows," said the Mamodo.

Lunix's partner jumped onto the window sill and shouted something out of a book. It was the same book as Yukai's, but black.

"_**Ruruk**_," shouted Lunix's partner.

Lunix's shadow came off the floor and coiled around Yukai and Zack.

"Let's finish them off Troy," said Lunix.

"_**Ruruga**_," yelled Troy turning the page.

The spikes on Lunix's right arm combined into one giant spike. Lunix charged for Yukai's head, but Zack broke free from Lunix's shadow and stopped his giant spike with his metal baseball bat.

"Impressive…," said Lunix.

Zack knocked Lunix's giant spike away and grabbed the spell book and opened it to the first page. Troy and Lunix chuckled, they figured Zack didn't know anything about the book.

"_**Kyron**_," yelled Zack.

Yukai shot several large ice shards at Lunix and Troy. One of them severed Lunix's right arm and another one stuck in Troy's left leg. Troy threw himself out of the window, but Lunix stayed for a bit.

"Why did you attack us?," asked Zack.

"The same reason that every other mamodo will attack you two, to become King or Queen," said Lunix holding his bloody shoulder.

"King or Queen," repeated Zack.

"Yukai might know, now if you excuse me, I have to go," said Lunix as he got on the window sill.

"You mentioned Hanon or something like that when you were choking Yukai, who is he?," asked Zack.

"Time will tell. Yukai, we'll finish this fight when I have my full strength back," said Lunix as he jumped out the window.

The shadow disappeared and Yukai was free.

"Yukai, tell me everything," said Zack.

"Okay, every thousand years we mamodo come to Earth to battle for the title of Mamodo King or Queen," said Yukai.

"How many mamodo?," asked Zack.

"…100," replied Yukai.

"98 more people like him are running around!," yelled Zack.

Zack's mom walked in and saw all the holes in the wall and screamed at. Zack and Yukai for causing them. Outside in the darkness, Troy was limping home with Lunix right beside him.

"I didn't expect a weak mamodo like him to hurt us so bad," said Troy.

"Me neither, but we will beat him, and I will rightfully take the title of King," said Lunix as he grew back his right arm.

"Should we tell Hanon about our failure?," asked Troy.

"No, he doesn't need to know," said Lunix.

* * *

**Spells**

_**Kyron**_: Yukai shoots giant ice shards out of his mouth.

_**Ruruk**_: Lunix's Shadow coils around the opponent

_**Ruruga**_: The spikes on Lunix's arm form one long and sharp spike.


	2. Chapter 2: The Second Spell

**Chapter 2  
****The Second Spell**

Yukai and Zack woke up the next morning to Zack's alarm clock. Zack had to prepare for school. Yukai wanted to go too, but Zack told him to stay home.

"What if someone comes to battle us?," asked Yukai.

"I doubt it, you said that there are mamodos all over the world, what are the odds of us meeting another one," answered Zack.

Zack left the room to get his school books, so Yukai unzipped his bag and hid inside. Zack walked back in, picked it up, and left. He didn't even notice the extra seventy pounds at first. He got to school all exhausted from carrying his bag and dumped it in his locker.

"It's dark in here," said Yukai all alone in the locker.

Yukai unzipped the bag and pushed the locker open, to his luck, Zack forgot to lock it. He wandered around the hallway looking for Zack, he was soon stopped by the hall monitor.

"Kid, I think you have the wrong school," said the hall monitor in a gruff voice.

"I'm just looking for my friend Zack Sunochi," said Yukai innocently.

The hall monitor took him to Zack's class and left him at the door. Yukai walked in and tugged on Zack's jacket. Zack turned around and was shocked to see him.

"What are you doing here Yukai, I said stay home," whispered Zack.

"It's no fun all alone with out you or Layla or your Mom," replied Yukai.

"Mr. Sunochi, is there something you wish to share with the class," yelled the teacher.

Everyone turned to Zack and Yukai. All the girls crowded around Yukai, they thought he was so cute. They piched his cheeks and messed up his hair.

"Look at his gorgeous eyes," said one of the girls.

"He has the cutest cheeks ever," said another girl.

Yukai hid behind Zack.

"Use a spell on them, there scaring me," said Yukai holding Zack's pants leg.

The bell rang and Zack had to switch classes. They had to walk through the school garden to get to Zack's next class. Yukai stopped to smell the flowers.

"Stop Zack, enjoy the beautiful flowers," said Yukai.

"Can't, I have to get to class or I'll be tardy," replied Zack.

Yukai stopped and looked around.

"I sense another mamodo Zack," said Yukai.

Zack pulled out the spell book and looked around, he saw nothing.

"Are you sure Yukai, I…see…nothing," muttered Zack.

A mamodo rose from the garden (Ha ha pun). He had on a long green coat, bloodstain red hair, and jade green eyes. His partner appeared from behind a tree and whipped out his dark green spell book.

"Ready Salis," said the mamodo's partner.

"Ready Peter," said Salis.

"_**Ikar**_," yelled Peter.

The leaves on the trees fell off and flew at Yukai, cutting him repeatedly.

"_**Kyron**_," yelled Zack.

Yukai shot several ice shards at Salis, blocking the leaves at the same time.

"_**Ikanuchi**_," yelled Peter.

Flowers sprouted out of the ground and they shot giant seeds at Yukai and Zack. The seeds were strong enough to shatter all the ice shards and to knocked Zack and Yukai down.

"Zack, this hurts," said Yukai rubbing his cut wounds.

"Hang on Yukai, we'll find a way out of this," replied Zack.

"Let's finish these two off Salis, _**Ikanuchi**_," said Peter.

The plants shot out more giant seeds and pelted Yukai and Zack. Yukai and Zack stood back up and showed that they weren't going to give up.

"Persistent little pests aren't you, and I didn't bring any bug repellant," said Salis grinding his teeth.

Zack's spell book started glowing, Zack turned to the page and was able to read the second spell.

"Ready Yukai," said Zack with new found confidence.

"I'm ready when you are Zack," replied Yukai with a confident smile on his face.

"_**Porin**_," yelled Zack.

A katana made of pure ice formed in Yukai right hand. He charged forward and attempted to cut Salis in half.

"_**Ikar**_," yelled Peter.

More leaves fell off the trees and flew at Yukai. He swung his ice katana and chopped all of them in pieces.

"…_**Ikanuchi**_," yelled Peter frantically.

The plants shot more giant seeds at Yukai. He cut those into tiny pieces as well. Yukai had broken through their defenses and cut Salis's spell book in half.

"Curses you little pest," yelled Salis running up to Yukai and punching him.

His fist just went through Yukai. He was slowly disappearing from this world. Yukai and Zack were shocked at what happened to Salis. Zack was scared that that could happen to Yukai.

"SALIS!," yelled Peter slamming his fists into the ground and crying.

Zack and Yukai felt saddened to see this sight.

"It was all in vain Master Hanon," screamed Peter.

"Hanon, what do you know about him," asked Zack.

"That's information I'm not aloud to divulge, but I can tell you something. Beware the full moon," said Peter as he ran off.

Peter was to fast for either Yukai or Zack to catch up with.

"Yukai, what did he mean by, beware the full moon," asked Zack.

Yukai just shrugged his shoulders and fell on the ground, he was exhausted. Zack picked him up and put the spell book in his backpack.

"How about I take you to Dairy Queen," said Zack walking off school grounds.

"I'd like that a lot," said Yukai.

Up on the roof of the school, two mamodo were watching Zack and Yukai. The guy was wearing a long black robe with a silver eye in the center, he had a bandana over both his eyes, and pointy white hair. The girl had a blue skirt, a white shirt, she had shoulder length wavy brown hair and ocean blue eyes.

"Is he the one you were talking about Xain," asked the girl.

"I believe so Nyanna, we shall keep an eye out on this one for now. Guard him, make sure nothing bad happens to him," said Xain.

Nyanna jumped down to the ground to meet her partner, Eric.

"What did Xain tell you," asked Eric.

"To protect him and his partner, I fear Xain vision might come true," replied Nyanna.

* * *

Who is Hanon, what does "Beware the full moon" mean, and who are Xain and Nyanna. Find out soon.

**Spells**

_**Kyron**_: Yukai shoots giant ice shards out of his mouth

_**Porin**_: Yukai forms an ice katana in his right hand

_**Ikar**_: Salis make the leaves fall off tree and sends them at the opponent

_**Ikanuchi**_: Plants come out of the ground and shot giant seeds


	3. Chapter 3: In the Rain

**Chapter 3  
****In the Rain**

The rain poured hard in downtown New York, a lone mamodo was sitting outside a demolished building while everyone just passed by him. He had dark red hair, he bandages over his eyes and cheeks, showing only his nose and mouth. He wore a long black shirt with light blue triangles on the sleeves and tan pants. A little girl stopped in front of him and started poking his head. She had on a long purple dress, a pink under shirt, her hair was golden brown and it went down to her tail bone.

"Are you okay mister," asked the little girl.

"No," replied the mamodo.

"What's your name," asked the little girl.

"Ronra," said the mamodo.

"I'm Morgan," said the little girl.

Morgan was messing around with Ronra's bandages.

"Stop it, please," said Ronra.

"Why are you out here mister," asked Morgan.

"I don't really know," muttered Ronra.

Morgan's dad caught up to her and wondered what she was doing.

"Morgan, leave the kid alone," said Morgan's Dad.

"But I want to see what behind his bandages," replied Morgan.

Morgan's dad noticed Ronra's bandages.

"What happened to you kid," asked Morgan's Dad.

"I was attacked, now I'm blind," replied Ronra in a quiet voice.

"You know what, come with us, you shouldn't be outside in the rain all by yourself," said Morgan's Dad.

Morgan grabbed Ronra's hand and pulled him up from the cold ground. They lead him into a huge hotel, got into the elevator, and headed to the top floor.

"Where are we," asked Ronra.

"My penthouse," replied Morgan's Dad.

Morgan's Dad opened the doors and revealed a very pluff room. The den had a 46 inch flat screen tv mounted on the wall, a bear skin rug on the floor, and a velvet couch. Morgan jumped on the couch and started watching Pokemon.

"Why did you help me out sir," asked Ronra.

"It just didn't seem right to see a kid like you outside in the rain all alone," replied Morgan's Dad.

"I have a name sir, it's Ronra, and I'm not a kid, im 13," added Ronra.

"Fair enough Ronra, you may call me George," said Morgan's Dad.

Morgan got off the couch and pulled Ronra's silver spell book out of his hands. The book started glowing. Morgan opened up the book and tried to read the book.

"Sa...Sai...**Saigon**," said Morgan.

As soon as she finished the spell, Ronra's skin turned into metal, his finger's sharpend into blades.

"Holy Shit!," yelled George

George grabbed Morgan and ran into his room and locked the door.

"Take whatever you want and don't hurt us," said George.

Ronra made his way to the window and crashed through it. He fell 10 stories and slammed into the ground, since he was made of metal, he didn't feel a thing. Morgan undid the lock on the door, rode the elevator to the lobby, and went outside to find Ronra.

"Are you okay, Ronra?," asked Morgan.

"Yes," replied Ronra.

"Why did you fall out the window?," asked Morgan.

"I couldn't find the door," replied Ronra getting out of the crater he made.

"Please don't leave Ronra," pleaded Morgan.

"Your dad won't let me back in after seeing me transform," said Ronra.

Morgan and Ronra were approached by a by Lunix and Troy.

"Well well, Ronra, I presume," said Lunix.

"Lunix, I hoped I'd never hear your voice ever again," muttered Ronra.

"Cute girl Ronra, let's hope nothing bad happens to her," said Lunix.

"You touch her and...

"You'll do what. Your blind, I don't have to try and kill you," interrupted Lunix.

"**Ruruk**," yelled Troy.

Lunix's shadow coiled around Morgan and Ronra.

"**Ruruga**," yelled Troy.

The spikes on Lunix's right arm combined into one giant spike.

"I'll finish you off once and for all," said Luinx as he lined up the giant spike for Ronra's head.

Ronra's spell book started shining again. Morgan turned the next page and sounded out the word.

"Tsu...**Tsurigon**," said Morgan.

One of the street lights came out of the gorund and crashed into Lunix and Troy.

"The hell?," questioned Troy.

"He can control Metal and Magnetism," explained Lunix.

"**Tsurigon**," said Morgan.

A car skidded across the street and plowed right into Lunix and Troy.

"...How...How is he making these things crash into us, when he's tied up in your shadow?," asked Troy.

"I have no idea," answered Lunix.

They moved the car out of the way and found that Morgan and Ronra had fled. Troy slammed his book on the ground in anger.

"Well he got away...again...," yelled Troy.

"Don't worry, I know where he'll be going," replied Lunix.

The ground shift right infront of them, forming a hole.

"If I'm right...we have to find that weakling Yukai Bell," stated Lunix.

They both jumped into the hole, then the hole closed.

* * *

**Spells**

**Saigon**: Ronra's skin turns into metal and his finger sharpen into blades.

**Tsurigon**: Ronra focuses on a metallic object and sends it flying at his opponent.


	4. Chapter 4: Ice vs Fire

**Chapter 4  
****Ice v.s. Fire**

Yukai was slurping down a chocolate shake and Zack was eating a basket of chicken and french fries. Yukai got bandaged up, he was feeling a lot more better. Nyanna and Eric sat in the booth beside them.

"Yukai, is it going to be like this all the time," asked Zack.

"Until the King or Queen is determined," replied Yukai.

Two teenage girls walked in with two mamodos. The boy mamodo had on a white karate uniform with a black sash around his waist and a blue headband. He had spiky red hair. The girl mamodo had a long purple dress with pink streaks across it. Here long brown went all the way to her tail bone. The mamodo boy looked at Yukai and called him out.

"Yukai Bell... I expected you to be sent back home on the first day, but I guess I was wrong," said the boy mamodo.

"...," replied Yukai.

"You'll make kill number 5 for me. Come outside, if you want a real challenge," said the mamodo boy.

"Orini, you don't have to fight everyone you see," said Orini's book owner Cheyenne.

Cheyenne slapped her hand on Orini's head and started rubbing his hair. She gave a big grin.

"Don't listen to Orini," said Cheyenne.

Cheyenne dropped onto the seat next to Zack and stole some of his fries.

"You have good taste in food," remarked Cheyenne.

Cheyenne's friend, Hannah, sat on Yukai's side.

"What's your name cutie?," asked Hannah rubbing Yukai's hair.

"...Yukai," replied Yukai slurping his chocolate shake.

Orini got up on the table and kicked Yukai's shake out of his hands.

"You...me...outside," said Orini.

Cheyenne got up and slapped him on the head.

"You idiot, don't stand on the table," said Cheyenne.

Orini dragged Yukai outside. His mamodo sister, Ayame, tried to talk him out of beating Yukai senseless.

"Orini, leave little Yukai alone," pleaded Ayame.

"No, the only way I can become king is to destroy every weakling there is," said Orini.

Zack, Hannah, and Cheyenne followed them outside. Cheyenne pulled out her red spell book and Zack pulled out his light blue. Nyanna and Eric observed from the window.

"What should we do?," asked Eric.

"We just watch, Xain told us not to interfere," said Nyanna.

Zack and Yukai got ready for what ever Orini and Cheyenne could throw at them.

"**Eton**," yelled Cheyenne.

Orini's arms became engulfed in flames. He charged at Yukai and landed a direct punch at his stomach.

"**Kyron**," said Zack.

Giant ice shards flew out of Yukai mouth and towards Orini. Orini swatted the shards away, he grabbed the last shard and melted it in his hands.

"Is that the best you can do," taunted Orini.

"**Porin**," said Zack.

A katana made of pure ice formed in Yukai right hand. He started slashing his katana at Orini. Orini caught the katana with his hands and slowly melted it.

"**Etonruk**," said Cheyenne.

Orini's mouth opened and he blew a giant jet-stream of fire. Yukai blocked the fire with his arms.

"**Eton**," said Cheyenne.

Orini's arms became engulfed in flames again and he landed a powerful punch on Yukai's face, then Orini roundhouse kicked him. Yukai went flying back to Zack.

"You okay Yukai?," asked Zack.

Yukai looked at the bottom of his arms and saw nothing but burnt skin.

"No, I can barely move my arms without them hurting," answered Yukai wincing in pain.

"**Etonruk**," said Cheyenne.

Orini blew another jet-stream of fire at Yukai. As the flame drew closer Yukai's spellbook started glowing.

"A new spell?," stated Zack.

"Use it now, Zack," said Yukai as he stared at the on coming flame.

"**Kyroshield**," yelled Zack.

A giant ice shield rose right infront of Yukai. The shield of ice had a light blue emblem with spikes on it. The stream of fire hit the shield and was absorbed.

"Why isn't the shield a puddle of water now," asked Cheyenne.

"Don't ask me, this is the first time we used this spell," replied Zack.

A light blue stream of fire flew out of the shield and surrounded Orini. The shield disappeared as the flames flew out. As the fire died out, it showed that Orini was scorched beyond belief. His clothes were burnt, his arms were covered in blood, and there was a thin layer of soot all over him. Orini still stood his ground, regardless of the amout of pain he was in.

"Orini just stop before this gets fatal!," yelled Cheyenne.

"No I will not lose to Yukai Bell," replied Orini, "Use the third spell".

"But that'll be over kill," said Cheyenne.

"I don't care," replied Orini.

Hannah opened her book to the thrid spell.

"**Etontsuchi**," yelled Cheyenne.

Orini blew a giant house-sized fireball at Yukai and Zack.

"**Kyroshield**," yelled Zack.

The same Ice shield appeared right in front of them. The fireball smashed right into shield, but evapporated in a flash. Nyanna was afraid that the fireball would finish Yukai off. She jumped throw the window, ran to Yukai, and pushed him out of the way. Eric followed behind her and pushed Zack out of the way. The fireball just hit Nyanna's feet as she pushed Yukai away. The fireball took out everything in it's path and stopped at a nearby building.

"Are you okay Yukai?," asked Nyanna helping Yukai up.

"Yeah, but how do you know my name?," replied Yukai.

"We'll explain later, but for now we need to take you to the hospital," said Nyanna grabbing Yukai by the hand and taking him to the hospital.

"You okay," asked Eric as he help Zack get off the ground.

"Yeah I guess," said Zack wiping the dirt off his shirt.

Eric and Zack followed Nyanna and Yukai.

"Hey get back here," yelled Orini.

Cheyenne smaked him on the back of the head.

"Your going to the hospital you idiot, you shouldn't fight in your condition," yelled Cheyenne.

"But I wanted to destroy Yukai first," replied Orini.

Cheyenne slapped him across the face.

"You don't have to destroy everyone you meet," snapped Cheyenne.

"...sorry Cheyenne," muttered Orini.

Hannah brough her car around. Orini, Ayame, and Cheyenne got in and they drove to the hospital.

* * *

**Spells**

_**Kyron**_: Yukai shoots giant ice shards out of his mouth

_**Porin**_: Yukai forms an ice katana in his right hand

**_Kyroshield_**: Yukai summons an Ice shield that sends the opponents attacks back (some attacks taking on a light blue color)

_**Eton**_: Orini's arms become engulfed in flames

_**Etonruk**_: Orini blows a jet-stream of fire at the opponent

_**Etontsuchi**_: Orini blows a giant house-sized fireball at the opponent


End file.
